A Merry Mochi Christmas
by Rainbowkiwii
Summary: (Mochi!Hetalia) It's that time of year again, and this time, Estonia has a gift exchange for all the little Mochis to participate in. America, of course, is ready for the Christmas spirit, while England... well, not so much. [EProspit, this one's for you]


Things had changed for Estonia ever since he had gotten all those strange yet fascinating creatures off the internet. For one, his residence was definitely not as quiet or organized as it was before. Having to take care of these strange Mochis was a lot of hard work! But at the end of the day, when all was said and done, their quirkiness was one thing that never failed to make him smile.

Tonight was a special night for the Mochis. It was Christmas Eve, a time when everyone would be happy and celebrating. Of course America, who was absolutely in love with celebrating everything, was going to love this. Plus, there was a special Secret Santa exchange that Estonia had set up just for the little creatures. It was purely for experimentation, since he was so infatuated with learning about the tiny things.

Meanwhile, as Estonia was thinking about the Secret Santa exchange, America was indulging in one of his favorite pastimes: stealing ice cream from the freezer. He was getting to be quite large when he noticed something out do the corner of his eye. He rolled out of the freezer for a moment to check on who it was, but it seemed the other had disappeared. Of course, this was of no concern to America, who happily dove right back into the ice cream. But not a second after he had started eating again, had he heard the mysterious distraction. This time, the noise came in the form of a tsk. America listened for a brief moment as he heard words like "rubbish" and "fatass" coming from the source of the noise. It didn't take him long to figure out who it was.

_It's the grumpy gay guy. I wonder what he's doing here?_

America rolled his way out of the freezer, and toward said grumpy gay guy, who happened to be England. While England had no idea how America came to the conclusion that he was gay, it didn't bother him too much. What did bother him was the fact that America thought that all of life's problems could be solved with food. He tsked again as he saw the giant tub of lard that was America roll his way, then stop right in front of him. America stared at him for a few seconds before an American flag grew out of his flab, and he lightly tapped England with it. England was taken aback by America's sudden gesture.

"What the hell was that-"

"I booped you. Now you have to smile." America said, giggling like an immature middle schooler. England was appalled by America's actions.

"Listen you, I don't care how stupid you are-"

"It's okey, I'm an American!" He then produced another flag from his back, and waved it wildly, causing England to lose his train of thought. The way that America was flailing around his flags _was_ actually pretty funny, he'd have to admit. He found himself snickering and trying to stifle a laugh. A triumphant smile was brought to America's face.

"Yes! Victory for America!" The white blob shouted as three more flags came out of his body and began waving wildly. England couldn't contain himself any longer and chuckled at America's antics.

_It looks like he's not grumpy anymore. Good for me_. If America had arms, he'd pat himself on the back. But he was too lazy to grow arms. As soon as England saw him with his content smile, he immediately went back to frowning, as if the whole thing had never happened. America frowned too. He didn't understand why it was so hard to have fun. Of course being an obnoxious little blob himself, he knew exactly how to entertain himself.

_If he doesn't have fun, then he'll spoil my Christmas. I can't let that happen! I'm an American!_ It was about the time that America thought this up that Estonia made his way into the room full of Mochis, and summoned them forward. America, of course, was the first one over, as he was always first to everything. The others were annoyed and wondered if what Estonia had to say was really that important.

"I think we should all have a Secret Santa gift giving session right before we go to bed! You all will have," Estonia checked the clock behind him. "Five hours to get your Mochi a gift. Does that sound okay?" A silence was formed between the Mochis and their owner for about a minute. No way in hell were they going to spend five hours trying to find a gift for a person they may or may not even like. Estonia sighed. "You all get five extra cookies tonight if you do." Before he could even get half of the sentence out, he was surrounded by excited Mochi, ready to get the slip of paper that would have the Mochi they'd be buying for. Estonia sighed, but took note of how they reacted to bribery very well.

After all the slips of paper were passed out, each Mochi took a look at their paper. America gasped as he discovered that his paper had England's name on it.

_Hmm... What does England like?_ he peeked over at him, and pondered for a long time. Then he caught sight of England's top hat. It didn't look very new anymore, and America knew England did not like dirty things. With a plan in that small brain of his, he set out on finding England the perfect top hat.

An hour and one police chase later, America had finally gotten a nice, fresh top hat for England. He made his way back to Estonia, and placed his wrapped present underneath the tiny, Mochi sized tree. Four hours passed, and everyone had gotten their present under the tree. Presents ranged from things like tiny sewing kits to one giant meatball. It may have been absurd, but the Mochis were nowhere close to normal either. Estonia clapped his hands and announced that every Mochi get his/her present. America rushed forward, knocking every one of them over (except for Germany who could probably withstand a hurricane) and grabbed his. Estonia sighed. America was so rambunctious and impatient that it was ridiculous. After each Mochi had gotten their gifts, America scanned the crowd to look for England. To his right, he saw Germany staring at the giant meatball had he received from Italy. Italy looked pretty pleased with himself. He also saw Switzerland giving Lichtenstein a small, purple bow, to which she was grateful. To his left, he could see Canada opening a bottle of maple syrup, although the sender, for whatever reason, was anonymous. America then looked right in front of him, only to be approached by England, who looked almost resentful, but sort of struggling to... smile? On his head was a the tiny, clean top hat that America had gotten him. America guessed that this was his way of saying thanks, which made him happy. He had to admit that England could be a cool guy when he wasn't swearing at America.

"Hey, is this one from you?" he asked, pointing to his present. England nodded. America put his hand on the wrapping, and noticed it felt kind of cold. He then tore open the packaging, and gasped in surprise and delight. England had gotten him ice cream! Ice cream was the best thing anyone could ask for! America charged forward, and stopped just in time to cuddle right up against England, nuzzling his face. England blushed in embarrassment, but found himself nuzzling back. They had respect for each other to a certain extent, so why not show a little love?

Pretty soon, all the Mochis were asleep near the fire, with America and England cuddled up against one another. Estonia smiled as he observed the cuddly Mochis, and snuck off to his own room to sleep. A nice bond was slowly forming between America and England, and they had the power of the Christmas spirit to thank for that.

* * *

I hope I did okay on this since I'm not 100% sure how Mochi love/affection works. Oh well, thanks for reading my first Hetalia fanfic :P (Especially you EProspit, I hope this was what you had in mind)


End file.
